Besos
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: Decidieron juntar sus labios porque Mimi se lo pidió. Cuando Koushiro le preguntó la razón, ella le sonrió con suficiencia. "Es porque sé que nunca has besado a nadie", le dijo. "¿Por eso nada más?", se irritó él, sin embargo, no encontró razón alguna para negarse. MISHIRO


**Besos**

Por _CieloCriss_

Decidieron juntar sus labios porque Mimi se lo pidió. Cuando Koushiro le preguntó la razón, ella le sonrió con suficiencia.

—Es porque sé que nunca has besado a nadie.

— ¿Por eso nada más? —Se irritó él, con las cejas coloradas fruncidas, ¿era tan obvio para el mundo que nunca había besado a nadie?, ¿era siquiera una razón válida?

—Te estoy haciendo un favor, cuando tengas novia me lo agradecerás porque sabrás cómo hacerlo.

Izumi encogió los hombros mientras ocultaba su rostro frente al computador, Mimi no pudo ver que el muchacho enrojecía hasta el punto de mimetizarse con su pelo.

La verdad era que a Koushiro le daban curiosidad los besos. ¿Eran adictivos, como mostraban en las películas románticas?, ¿eran idílicos, como se describían en los libros?, ¿eran la antesala del sexo, como aseguraba Taichi?, ¿eran pegajosos y poco higiénicos, como había dicho una vez Jou?, ¿o quizás una canción, como cantaba Yamato?

Aceptó la propuesta con un señalamiento de cabeza, sin analizar los factores en pro y en contra. Total: tarde o temprano debía saber cómo se sentía un beso. Era una de las cosas que debía experimentar antes de morir, junto con sembrar un árbol y escribir un libro.

Además, besar a Mimi era una buena opción porque no era como que Izumi tuviera interés en alguna otra chica. A Tachikawa la conocía desde la primaria, había viajado al Digimundo con él y aunque podía mofarse del beso, no era como que lo fuera a perjudicar, porque ella tendría la mitad de la culpa si las cosas resultaban fatales.

— ¿En serio dijiste que sí? —Se impresionó su amiga—. Pensé que te negarías.

—Pero aún tengo que terminar de resolver este problema —comunicó, mientras pulsaba dígitos una y otra vez.

— ¿Por qué no te negaste?

Koushiro no respondió inmediatamente, hasta que terminó de teclear.

—No hay razón para negarme.

— ¿Eh?, ¿no deberías decir que es porque te gusto al menos?, digo, vamos a besarnos.

Izumi negó.

—No realmente, porque entonces tendrías que decirlo también— razonó el pelirrojo.

—No tienes tacto, por eso las chicas no te quieren besar nunca —ella se enfadó.

—Entiendo, entonces ya no querrás que nos besemos —respondió Izumi, con una tranquilidad que hizo zapatear, del enojo, a Mimi.

Estaban en la pirámide de Centarumon, como cuando eran niños. Koushiro, de 14 años, había decidido ir a investigar más sobre las ruinas y se había fugado de clases, hábito que había adquirido después de la unión de los dos mundos. Mimi, de la misma edad, lo había seguido porque era mejor estar ahí que en escuchando sobre la historia del Japón o la trigonometría.

—No, una dama como yo no retira sus promesas, además de que me apena que no hayas besado a nadie… yo allá, cuando estaba en Norteamérica, besé a un montón de chicos —dijo.

—Me alegra, Mimi.

— ¿Cómo puede alegrarte eso?, ¿escuchas siquiera lo que digo?

Tachikawa caminó con precisión, se hincó al lado de Koushiro –que estaba sentado en el suelo- y cerró la portátil con fuerza.

— ¿Eh?, todavía no acabo, Mimi.

—Una de dos: o me besas o te pones a programar, es mi última oferta.

Koushiro levantó la vista y enfocó los labios de Mimi, pintados con lipstick rosado y brillo sobrenatural, tornasol.

¿Qué forma tenían esos labios?, los de él eran mucho más delgados y pálidos, aunque nunca se había puesto a observarlos. Los de Mimi, cual cliché, parecían un corazón, pero uno deforme, estirado y de otra dimensión.

Quiso acordarse de los labios de otra chica. ¿Cómo eran los de Miyako? ¿Y los de Hikari? ¿O los de Sora-san?... no se le vinieron a la mente.

— ¿Entonces?

— ¿Entonces qué?

— ¿Sigues en tu computadora o me besas?

—Creo que puedo terminar de recoger la información después, porque luego te puedes molestar conmigo, Mimi-san —respondió.

—Bien, hagámoslo entonces— ella se paró —Ponte de pie, no quiero que nos besemos estando hincados o sentados.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque los primeros besos deben ser de pie.

—Pero Mimi-san, no es tu primer beso, ¿no es así?

—Pero el tuyo sí, Koushiro.

El chico ya no tuvo excusa y se puso de pie. Los dos quedaron tiesos frente al otro, como soldados a punto de ir a la guerra.

—Afloja el cuerpo —ella criticó mientras se acercaba.

Koushiro chasqueó los dientes al notar que Mimi lucía más alta que él, le desagradaba mucho esa sensación. Vio hacia abajo y suspiró agradecido al notar que ella llevaba puestos sus zapatos de plataforma.

Se le acercó, agarró el saco del uniforme de la chica.

— ¡Ay, no, así no puedo! —Se quejó Mimi —Mejor sentados, es que casi no has crecido, ¡sigo siendo más alta que tú!

—Llevas puestos zapatos con plataformas…—justificó Koushiro, sintiendo que le habían dado un golpe bajo.

Por eso era mejor no salir con chicas. Sería horrible que todas repararan en su estatura, ninguna parecía entender que los varones dejaban de crecer hasta los 21 años.

Para su sorpresa, Mimi se los quitó. Traía puestas unas calcetas blancas en sus pies diminutos. Koushiro se rascó el cabello rojizo, la imitó, se quitó su calzado y recuperó la honra al notar que medían lo mismo.

—Ya está, lo bueno es que mi madre lava las calcetas— sonrió Tachikawa —. Ahora pon las manos en mis hombros.

Koushiro obedeció. Por varios segundos desvió la mirada de ella, pero finalmente trató de concentrarse en la boca de Mimi, cuyo brillo parecía haberse intensificado. Si ponía atención, no sólo estaba perfectamente delineada, sino que olía a fresa.

Era preocupante, él se duchaba, sí, pero no era como que usara alguna colonia o se cuidara los labios. Otro tópico era el de el aliento. ¿Y si su boca hedía? ¿Y si Mimi lo aborrecía por tener mal aliento?; el chico se lavaba los dientes las veces recomendadas por los odontólogos, usaba hilo dental y enjuague bucal, pero nunca había analizado si apestaba o no.

— ¿Por qué estás sudando y me miras de esa forma tan rara, Kou?, eso no es nada sexy, no me gusta.

Koushiro sacudió la cabeza.

—No sé hacia dónde mirar— explicó.

—Pues a mis ojos.

Izumi lo intentó, pero terminaba haciendo viscos, lo que provocaba que Mimi le regañara.

— ¡Mejor ciérralos! —Ordenó.

Los párpados de Koushiro se cerraron en un 'ciérrate sésamo', las cosas mejoraron entonces; por lo menos tuvo tiempo de reflexionar lo que estaba pasando: Mimi le daba órdenes porque había decidido besarlo y él no se había negado porque no había razón para negarse. Los labios de su amiga se veían artificiales por el labial con brillo tornasol que olía a fresas y él estaba preocupado por su aliento.

Tenía apretada la boca, las cejas le dolían de lo fuerte que las estaba arrugando. Otras partes de su cuerpo estaban expectantes, por ejemplo, estaba acalorado, sentía cosquillas en las piernas y sujetaba con fuerza el uniforme de Mimi.

Izumi pensó que antes de besar, debió –al menos- haberse puesto a investigar en Internet sobre cómo hacerlo. No solo era cosa de juntar los labios, porque, en primera instancia, su nariz recta podía chocar con la de Mimi, que era un poco respingada, había qué girar la cabeza, al menos un poco.

¿Cuántos grados sería lo correcto?, sin querer, comenzó a enchuecar su cuello, pero Mimi lo frenó.

— ¿Y ahora qué se supone que haces, Kou?

El pelirrojo volvió a quedar en ángulo recto.

—Nada.

— ¿Y qué esperas para besarme?

—Es que me dijiste que cerrara los ojos y no te encuentro— fue lo que respondió, totalmente nervioso.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé, tendré que hacerlo todo yo.

Koushiro tragó saliva, Mimi dio un paso al frente y el muchacho dejó caer los brazos cuando Mimi lo rodeó del cuello y se acercó a él.

Sintió que la respiración de la castaña se le estrellaba en el rostro y, como un impacto, la boca de Mimi se estrelló en la suya, de modo que el chico sintió una humedad ajena en la comisura de sus labios.

Por instinto, la abrazó y apretó más los ojos. Ella movió la boca, queriendo abrir los apretados labios de Koushiro, quien parecía tener sus propias preocupaciones.

No se había sentido tan idílico, ni suave, ni adictivo, ni siquiera poco higiénico —solo le sabía a fresa, por el pintalabios. Eso era de preocupar, porque se suponía que los besos eran interesantes, eso decía el grueso de la población.

En eso pensaba mientras Mimi trataba, inútilmente, de alargar el beso, de hallar una entrada a esos labios de muralla. Al no lograrlo, ella se separó abruptamente, lanzando un bufido; Koushiro abrió los ojos y pestañeó, se aterrorizó al ver a Mimi tan molesta como la vez del laberinto. ¿Qué había hecho mal ahora?

— ¡Abre la boca cuando te besen!

—Abrir la boca…

— ¡Y piensa en mí cuando te bese!, no no no, el problema es que piensas demasiado, sólo siéntelo.

— ¿Eh?

— ¡Fue el peor de los primeros besos del mundo!, ¡te odio!

—Sólo fue mi primer beso, tú has besado a montones de americanos cuando vivías allá.

— ¡Por supuesto que no, pero tú todo te crees, _hum_!

Koushiro se enrojeció. ¿También había sido el primer beso de Mimi?; la chica se sentó en el suelo y empezó a lloriquear por el fracaso, el pelirrojo puso su mano en la barbilla y, sin querer, saboreó el lipstick que se le había quedado pegado en la boca.

—El labial de Mimi-san sabe a fresas y brilla demasiado, cuando le vi los labios, me sentí muy torpe, como si me mareara…

—Deja de decir tonterías, Kou, ya no importa— chilló, Izumi se sentó junto a ella.

—Mimi-san, mis labios, ¿los debo de abrir así para que funcione? —Preguntó, entre abriendo la boca por instinto e inclinando suavemente la cabeza.

Tachikawa se limpió las lágrimas.

—Pero cierra los ojos— insistió.

—Los cerraré cuando los labios se toquen— susurró él, acortando camino en tanto que Mimi se sonrojaba y volvía a rodearle el cuello.

Esta vez ella le mordió suavemente el labio superior y él acarició la parte inferior, con torpeza, pero tratando de ir suave.

Trató de no pensar, pero le resultó imposible no hacerlo. Koushiro analizó lo que estaba sintiendo con apremio. Le parecía extraño que su cuerpo sintiera vértigo por resbalar sus labios contra los de otra persona; cuando Mimi le metió la lengua, él estuvo a punto de hacerla a un lado, porque sintió que nunca antes alguien había entrado tan dentro de él salvo el dentista. Un par de veces sus dientes chocaron con los de ella y eso le disgustó también, pero lo compensaron el calor que se distribuyó por su cuerpo y los dulces gemidos que soltó ella, cuando se separaron.

También le gustaron los movimientos que hicieron, porque le resultaron indescifrables. De repente él pensaba que debía hacer meter más sus labios, o quizás tocar su lengua con la de Mimi, pero apenas hilvanaba los pensamientos, era más fácil sentir, dejar que Mimi se recargara en él, en esa pirámide oscura, llena de misterios, incluyendo la misma unión de sus labios.

Cuando menos pensó el segundo beso había acabado. Estaban en la tierra, ella sobre él, que tenía rostro de confusión, de hipnotizado, de estúpido.

— ¡Mi segundo beso! —Mimi se emocionó y le besó la mejilla antes de echarse a un lado del pelirrojo.

—Mimi-san, ¿por qué me propusiste que nos besáramos? —preguntó Koushiro, después de recuperar su ritmo normal de su respiración y su extravagante forma de pensar.

—Te lo dije ya, fue porque sé que nunca has besado a nadie.

Koushiro puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero también fue tu primer beso.

—Sí, pero hay miles de chicos que quieren besarme —se defendió con frialdad, después de que se le borraron las marcas carmín de sus cachetes.

—Vale —se molestó Koushiro Izumi, incorporándose para volver a su computadora —. Pues te agradezco, ahora ya sabré cómo besar a mi novia.

Mimi gruñó.

—No te atreverías.

— ¿A qué?

— ¿Cómo que a qué?, ¡pues a besar a otra!, ¡eres el colmo! ¡Te beso y no dices lo que quiero que digas! ¡Después de lo que vivimos sería para que estuvieras a mis pies!

Koushiro pensó que Mimi era muy problemática, que no la comprendía, que le fastidiaba. No obstante, de nuevo saboreó su propia boca y la sensación que le había quedado tatuada en los labios: curiosidad, fascinación, hechizo.

—Es que no lo entiendo, ¿qué se dice en este tipo de situaciones, Mimi-san? —Preguntó con ternura, tomando suavemente la mano de ella y dejando de lado, otra vez, a su querida laptop.

— ¡ _Ush_!, no se dice nada, Koushiro, se da el tercer beso.

—Nadie habla nunca del tercer beso— comentó él, mientras ella se le acercaba.

—Es que somos tontos y nos olvidamos de contarlo.

 _Fin_

* * *

Notas: El día de hoy mi corazón necesitaba un Mishiro, uno de esos Mishiro tiernos y de comedia, con beso incluido… así que mis manos se movieron y escribieron. De repente hace falta escribir cosas sencillas, aunque no tengan mucho objetivo en sí.

Gracias por leer, lo dedico, con cariño, a todas las fans de esta parejita tan adorable.

Saludos,

 _CieloCriss_


End file.
